Parfois, John apprécie les magouilles de Sherlock!
by KiraAlpha
Summary: Le Docteur Watson atterrit une fois de plus à l'hôpital, ça perturbe les plans du détective. Alors oui, Holmes est inquiet pour son collègue, mais il doit à tout prix remanier son plan pour qu'il se mette en marche, dès le retour de John. SH/JW Lemon!


Salut à tous!

Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand désespoir!

C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez sympa, sious plaît. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, il se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Tout comme le jour où il avait été pris dans cette explosion à l'usine, durant l'affaire Blackwood. Ce fameux jour où Watson l'avait protégé d'un piège de leur ennemi.<p>

Holmes ne pouvait empêcher ces douloureux souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Il se tenait au dessus du lit de son ami assoupi, sa blouse de médecin et ses cheveux blanchis lui permettant de passer inaperçu aux yeux des proches de Watson qui venaient lui rendre visite. Cependant, lorsque Mary arriva dans la pièce, son stratagème tomba à l'eau. La jeune femme le reconnut immédiatement. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son bien-aimé. Le détective fit mine de partir. En sortant de la pièce, il entendit un faible « merci » de la part de la jeune femme. Il stoppa sa marche, et serra les points.

Merci ?

Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait amené son ami à l'hôpital ?

Parce qu'il venait le voir tous les jours depuis qu'il était dans le coma ?

Il ne méritait aucune gratitude. Il était ou du moins se sentait responsable de l'état de Watson. Il avait vraiment cru le perdre ce jour-là.

_ Dans un bâtiment désaffecté, Holmes et Watson se tenaient dos à dos. Entourés par une bande de gros bras, ils faisaient leur possible pour les repousser. Sherlock fut saisi par la manche et projeté violemment contre une cloison, avant de tomber à terre, sonné. Watson de son côté, utilisait sa canne pour parer les coups que ses deux adversaires tentaient de lui asséner. _

_ Holmes se releva difficilement. La tête lui tournait et une vive douleur lui parcourait le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing que le grand chauve lui envoya. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible et rendit le coup à l'homme. Le détective jeta un coup d'œil à Watson qui semblait mieux s'en sortir que lui. Le très bientôt jeune marié (il lui restait encore deux mois de liberté, comme disait Sherlock), bien qu'occupé par les préparatifs de la cérémonie et sa fiancée trop collante, se tenait à ses côtés pour une enquête, la dernière comme il disait à chaque fois. _

_ Holmes se tourna vers son agresseur et se jeta sur lui. Il lui envoya une droite dans le visage, mais son poing fut stoppé par une énorme main qui le repoussa violemment. Sherlock se vit alors décoller du sol à plus de trente centimètres. Son intuition lui disait qu'il allait bientôt faire la connaissance du mur qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Légèrement paniqué, Holmes tenta un dernier coup qui ferait, il en était sûr, un véritable effet : un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Le molosse le lâcha et tomba à terre, dans un cri de douleur. _

_ Sherlock rajusta son veston avant de foncer vers Watson, ce dernier étant attaqué par deux grands gars. Le premier, balafré et le crâne rasé, tenait John dans le dos, bloquant ses deux bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, tandis que le second, grand au tain mâte, enchainait les coups. Le poing du détective privé heurta violemment les côtes du balafré qui poussa un grognement et lâcha Watson. Ce dernier put rendre alors les coups qu'il avait reçus. Son adversaire ne savait plus où donner de la tête maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à repousser le jeune marié. Sherlock lui continuait avec le rasé. Il attrapa une des planches de bois qui jonchaient le sol et l'écrasa sur le crâne de l'autre. Il lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac, avant de jeter un œil à son partenaire. _

_ C'est avec effroi qu'il vit son ami être soulevé du sol pour être projeter par une fenêtre. Holmes courut comme un fou vers eux. John s'envola pour passer à travers le verre. Sherlock se stoppa en entendant le corps de son ami percuter des caisses en contrebas. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. L'image de Watson tombant dans le vide défilait en boucle devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Les cris des passants remontant jusqu'à lui. Il se pencha tant bien que mal au dessus du rebord de la fenêtre. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Les malfrats avaient fichu le camp. Il était désormais seul. Quand son cerveau réalisa la situation, Sherlock courut dans les escaliers. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, sortit du bâtiment et alla s'agenouiller aux côtés de Watson. Celui-ci respirait encore mais n'avait aucune réaction. Les morceaux de verres étaient incrustés dans sa peau, ainsi que des morceaux de bois, il avait de nombreuses petites coupures aux visages et il était couvert de poussière. _

_ Le détective privé avait ensuite pris le médecin évanoui dans ses bras et l'avait amené à l'hôpital le plus proche._

L'énervement monta et Holmes partit d'un pas rapide. Il sortit de l'hôpital et rentra à leur… non. A son appartement. Il tomba lourdement sur son fauteuil, dans le noir. Il n'avait pas ouvert les volets depuis l'accident de son ami, depuis deux semaines. Il avait laissé leur investigation aux soins de l'inspecteur Lestrade et s'était réfugié dans un état de dépression certain, différent de celui dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il n'avait pas de travail pendant des jours. Sherlock ne tirait plus dans les murs. Il ne se droguait plus, ne buvait plus, ne mangeait que si Mme Hudson le forçait vraiment. Il ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'était rendre visite à Watson tous les jours jusqu'à son réveil.

Le lendemain matin, le détective se levant, la tête enfarinée par le sérieux manque de sommeil. Il arriva dans le salon et se stoppa au milieu de la pièce. Un profond soupir de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire avant de se déshabiller et d'y entrer. Le liquide chaud le détendit un peu, et il y resta une heure. Puis il retourna à sa chambre, s'habilla de son costume de médecin et partit à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Watson ne savait pas où il était. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Puis le noir. Plus rien. Il se sentait désormais lourd et perdu. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps refusa et le remercia d'une vive douleur dans le dos, et les jambes. Puis vînt s'ajouter un superbe mal de tête. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, le nez dans son dossier. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix faible et tremblante, elle releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche en grand, avant de la refermer. Elle sortit et revînt rapidement avec un médecin. L'homme s'approcha et examina rapidement le blessé. Il lui dit que tout allait bien, qu'il lui faudrait juste une ou deux semaines de plus à l'hôpital, le temps de faire certains tests et que ses blessures se referment. Il lui avoua aussi que c'était un miracle que l'homme n'ait pas de membres cassés, mais seulement des blessures superficielles. Puis le médecin partit, en compagnie de l'infirmière.

Sherlock arriva près de la porte ouverte de la chambre de son collègue. Il n'entra pas. En entendant les voix sortir de la pièce, il s'était collé au mur, figé. Watson… Il s'était réveillé. Le détective fut soulagé en entendant qu'il allait bien et qu'il se remettrait vite. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi, pour finir assis sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre lui, le visage dans ses mains. Son cœur s'était allégé, et ses muscles s'étaient détendus. Pas totalement, mais c'était déjà ça. Et malgré la joie qui l'envahissait, la culpabilité reprit rapidement le dessus.

Se relevant, il attendit que le docteur et l'infirmière quitte la pièce pour partir. Mais il fut interrompu par une voix féminine provenant de l'autre bout du couloir : « Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! », s'exclama Mary en accélérant le pas.

Watson reconnut la voix de sa bien-aimée. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son lit, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Il vit la jeune femme s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre, sans regarder à l'intérieur. Apparemment elle parlait avec quelqu'un, qu'il ne vit pas à cause du mur. Plusieurs sentiments défilèrent sur le visage de sa fiancée. Désespoir. Étonnement. Joie et larmes coulant sur ses joues. John aurait voulu savoir qui était avec elle. Mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils chuchotaient. La seule chose qu'il comprit fut un « merci » prononçait par Mary. Puis une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Avant de disparaître.

Le blessé réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec le docteur ou l'infirmière, les deux étant parti dans la direction opposée. C'était une personne qui avait entendu que John était réveillé, dans le couloir car il venait visiblement de l'apprendre à son aimée. L'homme ne trouvait pas de réponse à son questionnement.

Mary se précipita dans la chambre, tandis que Sherlock sortait de l'hôpital. Elle s'assit sur le lit et embrassa son fiancé. Ce dernier sourit franchement. Il était content de la voir et savoir qu'elle était à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, de tout et de rien. Puis arriva le sujet Sherlock Holmes.

« Est-ce que Holmes est passé me rendre visite, pendant mon coma ?, demanda Watson en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

- Eh bien…, hésita la fiancée, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas croisé. Il se peut qu'il soit venu dans des heures différentes des miennes.

- Mary, vous ne savez pas mentir. Dîtes-moi la vérité.

- Je ne mens pas, John. Je ne l'ai pas vu, persista la jeune femme.

- Mon amour, s'il vous plaît !, insista le blessé, un air supplicié sur le visage.

- Je ne peux pas… Très bien, mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, s'il vous plaît. Il est venu… tous les jours depuis l'accident, déguisé en docteur. Il venait dès le début des visites et restait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

- Et il ne voulait pas que je le sache, conclut l'ancien militaire, assez déçu.

- Oui… Je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Il s'en veut affreusement.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas entré avec vous tout à l'heure ? Il est parti ?, s'étonna Watson.

- Oui. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que vous le voyez, dans l'état où il était.

- Pardon ?, demanda l'homme, ne comprenant pas.

- Il… Il a très mauvaise mine. Il a perdu du poids et a d'énormes cernes. Et quand je lui ai parlé dans le couloir, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait vraiment exténué ! », lâcha Mary après une légère hésitation.

John sentit son cœur se serrer. A partir du moment où il avait commencé à habiter avec Holmes jusqu'à son déménagement avec Mary, il s'était toujours inquiété pour son ami. Son sentiment avait augmenté avec la séparation. Mais à ce moment précis, il avait mal au cœur. Si Sherlock était vraiment comme Mary l'avait décrit alors le détective s'était vraiment fait du souci pour lui. Il se sentait à la fois coupable et heureux. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son torse. Il se mit un claque mentale. Il ne devait pas replonger. Pas maintenant qu'il allait se marier. Il ETAIT tombé amoureux de son collègue casse-cou. Mais il NE DEVAIT PLUS penser à lui de cette manière. De plus, tous ces sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. Il aimé Mary et se devait d'honorer la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait de vivre dans le bonheur, dans un foyer chaleureux.

Le médecin soupira, puis il se tourna vers sa fiancée qui le regardait avec un air étrange sur le visage. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui dire qu'elle devait se rendre chez ses parents pour leur annoncer le réveil de son homme et finaliser quelques petites choses pour le mariage. Elle sortit de la chambre en souriant.

De nouveau seul dans la pièce, John repensa à Holmes. Il mourrait d'envie de partir de l'hôpital et de se précipiter au 221B Baker Street pour voir le visage de l'homme. Mais il se dit que faire ça était impossible à cause de son état physique et également car ça ne l'aiderait pas à oublier ses sentiments.

Les deux semaines suivantes, Watson se reposa à la clinique, espérant que Holmes se montrerait. Mais ce dernier était resté enfermé dans son appartement, à essayer de se convaincre que s'éloigner du médecin était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Ayant un peu repris du poil de la bête, il recommença à s'alimenter de façon normal (enfin… normale à ses yeux !). Il reprit la drogue et le violon en pleine nuit. Tout redevenait petit à petit comme avant. Enfin si on oubliait les insomnies de Sherlock qui l'obligeait à ne dormir qu'une heure par nuit. Avec tous ces changements, Mme Hudson semblait soulager. Elle se comportait comme d'habitude, criant sur Holmes à cause de ses expériences bizarres et des coups de feu dans la nuit.

Lorsque Watson sortit de l'hôpital, un après midi, Mary vînt le chercher. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et dînèrent tranquillement. N'ayant pas de béquilles, le médecin pouvait se déplacer librement. Il décida donc d'aller voir son détective favori. Sa fiancée protesta un peu à cause de l'heure tardive (Oui y'a que John pour avoir envie d'aller voir Holmes à 20h), puis céda. Elle savait très bien que son avis ne comptait pas vraiment quand il s'agissait du 221B Baker Street.

Le fiacre s'arrêta juste devant la porte. John descendit, paya la course. Il remit ses vêtements d'aplombs. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il entra dans le bâtiment. Mme Hudson ne tarda pas à se montrer. Elle accueillit le visiteur avec un large sourire et ils discutèrent un peu avant de se séparer. John monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la salle commune avant de l'ouvrir. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. La pièce sentait le tabac, le renfermé. Le désordre qui y régnait était toujours le même, ce qui réjouit l'homme.

« Holmes ? Vous êtes là ? »

Aucune réponse. Pourtant, la logeuse lui avait affirmé que le détective n'avait pas quitté l'appartement. Il décida donc d'attendre que l'autre se montre. Il alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée.

Holmes sortit du bain et se sécha brièvement. Il s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant pas le soin de boutonner sa chemise et de mettre ses bretelles. Il laissa ses cheveux lui tombait sur le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, son cœur manqua un battement. Il vit une tête blonde dépassée d'un fauteuil et sut tout de suite à qui elle appartenait. Il voulut s'enfuir vers sa chambre discrètement mais Watson se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

Le médecin se leva et fut horrifié de voir à quel point Holmes avait perdu du poids. Il n'avait plus que ses muscles et sa peau. Mais malgré tout, la vue de cette chemise déboutonnée et de cette peau encore mouillée lui donnèrent une irrésistible envie de Sherlock. Il fit son possible pour cacher son trouble.

« Bonsoir mon ami. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Et bien, quelle heureuse surprise. Vous êtes donc sorti des griffes des hommes en blanc !, rigola le détective en reprenant confiance en lui. Asseyez-vous voyons.

- Comment vont les enquêtes ? Vous êtes sur quelque chose d'intéressant ?, demanda Watson après s'être assis, voulant faire avouer à son ami qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Je dois dire que, ces derniers temps, je ne trouve rien d'intéressant, lança le brun en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin. Et Lestrade a l'air de s'en sortir sans mon esprit brillant et mes facultés exceptionnelles !

- Votre modestie m'a toujours épaté, Holmes !

- Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Tout s'est bien passé à l'hôpital ?, s'enquit le détective, ignorant la remarque.

- Je suis resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines, apparemment. Et je suis resté deux semaines de plus, pour examens et repos. J'ai été déçu de savoir que vous n'étiez pas venu me voir après mon réveil !

- Je ne suis pas venu vous voir du tout, mon cher, répondit Sherlock, essayant de rester calme. Je vous ai déposé à l'hôpital, ce jour-là. J'ai prévenu votre... future épouse et je suis parti. J'ai été assez occupé avec mon frère, Mycroft, ces dernières semaines.

- Au fait, avez-vous trouvé la solution à notre dernière enquête ?, dit Watson, piégeant un peu plus l'autre.

- Je me suis lassé alors je l'ai laissé à Lestrade. Il… Que faîtes-vous ?, s'exclama le détective en voyant John se lever venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Vous mentez, Sherlock. »

En entendant son prénom, le brun sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il détourna la tête en se redressant un peu, repliant ses jambes contre lui de manière à créer une barrière défensive entre lui et son ami. John ne manqua pas de remarquer, malgré un visage qui se voulait impassible, une légère gêne chez son vis-à-vis qui finit par nier ses paroles.

« Pourquoi mentirai-je ? C'est ridicule.

- Vous êtes venu tous les jours, pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Vous vous inquiétiez. Et les preuves sont sous mes yeux : vous avez maigri, vous ne dormez presque plus. Et vous avez arrêté de vous droguer pendant cette période, détermina le blond.

- Simples effets secondaires de la drogue, que je n'ai jamais cessé de prendre. Mais dîtes-moi, je vois que vos facultés de déductions, bien que toujours aussi peu avancées, vont très bien !, lâcha Sherlock en essayant de se lever, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre qui le maintînt dans le fauteuil.

- Vous n'avez pas démenti, pour les visites à l'hôpital, sourit celui-ci. Donc c'est vrai.

- Très bien. Je suis venu, en effet, finit par avouer le brun.

- Pourquoi vouloir que Mary garde le secret ?

- Car ça ne me ressemble pas d'être comme ça.

- Comme ça ?, s'étonna Watson.

- Inquiet, rongé par la tristesse et la peur, mais aussi par les remords. Je n'ai jamais été ainsi ! », s'exclama Holmes et se leva brusquement, s'éloignant, la main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

John était troublé. Il se demandait comment prendre ces paroles. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il avait envie marcher vers son ami et de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était en train de craquer. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions tombaient petit à petit en morceaux et il finirait par trahir Mary.

Quand à Sherlock, on pouvait dire qu'il était d'un côté aux anges et de l'autre désespéré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tellement inquiet, pourquoi il avait fait une telle dépression alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son ami allait s'en sortir. La preuve : il était dans son appartement en ce moment même. Enfin, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Car les médecins avaient été assez incertains à ce sujet. Le détective faisait dos à Watson. Il essaya de faire disparaître le trouble qu'il avait ressenti à la proximité de son ami. Puis il remarqua enfin que c'était inhabituel, ça aussi. Ce trouble. Il avait souvent été très proche du médecin, parfois beaucoup trop même. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné. Il finit donc par ce retourner pour faire face.

« Watson… Je suis désolé. Ce jour-là, je vous ai embarqué une fois de plus dans une enquête. Vous avez failli y passer à cause de moi. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai vraiment cru vous perdre, au moment où vous êtes passé par la fenêtre…, dit doucement le brun en baissant la tête.

- Holmes, pourquoi vous culpabiliser ?, sourit tendrement le médecin en s'approchant. J'ai choisi de vous suivre de mon plein gré. Vous n'êtes nullement responsable.

- Oh je vous en prie ! Je vous force la main à chaque fois ! Il faut dire que les enquêtes sans vous ne sont vraiment pas… palpitantes. Mais je ne devrais pas m'imposer de cette manière !, s'exclama Sherlock, trouvant le médecin beaucoup trop bienveillant à son égard.

- Si je vous suis dans toutes vos enquête, malgré le fait que j'ai déménagé, c'est parce que je le veux. Vous ne me forcez en rien. J'aime enquêter avec vous, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur.

- Vous devez bien avouer que votre vie avec Mary est beaucoup moins intéressante que lorsque vous viviez ici. Vous devez profondément vous ennuyer, rigola franchement le brun.

- Je l'avoue volontiers. Votre violon et vos coups de feu me manque. Et vous me manquez aussi, chuchota le blond en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Euh… Je… Watson, il se fait tard, vous devriez rejoindre votre foyer… », bafouilla Sherlock en détournant son visage rouge.

Le médecin n'insista pas pour rester. Il lâcha son vis-à-vis et se détourna pour aller chercher son manteau, posé sur un accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt. Il avait failli l'embrasser. Il avait failli embrasser Holmes. Il était déçu de devoir partir. Il voulait passer la nuit au 221B. En fait, Sherlock aussi, avait envie qu'il reste. A ce moment-là, il avait horriblement chaud et envie de John. Il le désirait mais ne le montrait pas. Et s'il se faisait rejeter ? Après tout, l'autre allait se marier le mois suivant. Et il aimait sa chère Mary. Dur dur d'être amoureux. … Amoureux. Ce mot frappa de plein fouet le londonien qui ouvrit grand les yeux, au moment où Watson passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte. Le détective, dans une impulsion, se dirigea vers SON homme et, avant que celui ne tourne la poignée, passa ses bras autour de son torse dans une étreinte désespérée.

Watson se figea. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Était-il en train de rêver ? Il se retourna, Sherlock maintenant dans ses bras. Cependant l'étreinte se termina. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, il prit le visage du détective entre ses doigts et le releva. Il le découvrit plus qu'embarrassé, les joues rouges, mais une lueur de désir dans le regard. Il n'en fallut pas plus à John pour oublier toutes ses résolutions. Il scella ses lèvres à celles de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit ce dernier frémir et se détendre. Puis ils se séparèrent. Ce chaste baiser laissa place à un autre, plus passionné, engagé par Sherlock. Sa langue vînt quémander l'accès à la bouche de John qui l'entrouvrit immédiatement. Leurs langues se découvrirent, jouant, se taquinant.

Le médecin sentait son esprit partir très loin de cet appartement. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Ses envies commandaient à présent son corps. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son désormais amant et l'autre se posa sur sa taille, avant de passer sous la chemise ouverte. Sherlock frissonna à cette peau froide qui caressait la sienne. Il mit fin au baiser, détournant son visage lorsqu'il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Watson qui l'avait bien senti. Le blond partit à la conquête (de l'Ouest ! xD) de ce cou offert à lui. Il embrassa la mâchoire, descendit le long de son cou, à coups de langue et de morsures, avant de s'attarder sur la clavicule.

Sherlock perdait la tête. Les lèvres de son amant sur sa peau lui envoyaient des décharges et il ne put retenir de petits gémissements. Pour ne pas rester inactif, il retira à Watson veste et chemise qui tombèrent sur le sol, bientôt rejointes par celle du détective. Le blond laissa à regret la peau de son vis-à-vis. Il regarda avec envie le torse de ton amant. Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Ils n'étaient plus de simples amis et collègues. Chacun touchant la peau de l'autre, ils frissonnaient à l'idée de pouvoir en explorer chaque centimètre. Cependant, ce moment d'admiration cessa. Leurs virilités gonflées se frôlaient sans cesse, faisant haleter les deux. Et le médecin était au bord de la folie.

Watson plaqua brusquement Holmes contre la porte, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux empli de désir, leurs langues bataillant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, laissant à John l'opportunité d'aller plus loin. Il descendit le long du torse de son amant, s'arrêta pour mordiller ses mamelons durcis, extirpant de sensuels gémissements à Sherlock, avant de faire face à la ceinture du pantalon. Il l'a défit en vitesse, envoya valser le peu de vêtements qu'il restait sur le détective. Il resta en admiration devant cette colonne de chair fièrement dressée devant lui. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez son partenaire, ainsi qu'une vague de frissons. Watson se dit à ce moment-là que le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Holmes le regardant avec envie, le souffle court, le rouge aux joues, la bouche entrouverte. Ne tenant plus devant tant de tentations, Watson prit le gland de son amant entre ses lèvres, puis entama de lents vas et viens sur le sexe durci. Il sentit des mains se poser dans ses cheveux, l'intimant à aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit.

Sherlock gémissait, la tête perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes prêtent à le lâcher et la délivrance approcher, son amant se retira, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Cela fit sourire Watson qui remonta saisir la bouche de son homme. Il le guida ensuite dans la chambre la plus proche, celle du détective. Ils entrèrent maladroitement, trop occupés à s'embrasser et se mordre les lèvres et le cou. Le médecin buta contre le rebord du lit et tomba sur le matelas. Sherlock fit voler les derniers bouts de tissu que portait le blond avant de le chevaucher et de reprendre ses lèvres, faisant se frotter délibérément leurs virilités.

John renversa leurs positions. Il ne bougea pas, regardant son amant dans les yeux.

« Sherlock, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? », souffla le médecin, haletant. Son amant hocha la tête en souriant et prit la main de Watson. Il la porta à sa bouche et se mit à sucer trois doigts d'une manière des plus provocantes. Watson tressaillit. Son sexe se tendit d'avantage si c'était possible. Il récupéra ses doigts et les plaça à l'entrée du brun. Il en enfonça un premier et ne le bougea pas, observant les réactions du détective qui poussa un hoquet de surprise, ressentant une légère douleur malgré le plaisir. Puis ce fut un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

Le brun se crispa. La douleur se faisait plus vive. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur les draps. John porta sa main libre au sexe de son amant et appliqua un rythme doux, profitant que l'autre se détende pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux dans son intimité. Des halètements de plaisir montèrent de Sherlock. Les vas et viens sur son sexe et les doigts de son médecin préféré le firent se libérer dans un long râle. Mais les deux hommes purent s'apercevoir que le détective n'en avait pas eu assez, au plus grand plaisir de l'ancien militaire.

John retira ses doigts. Il prit un oreiller et le mit sous les fesses de son amant, de manière à le surélever. Il positionna ensuite son sexe à l'entrée de Sherlock avant de s'enfoncer doucement. Il s'arrêta lorsque les muscles de son amant se resserrèrent à cause de la douleur. Cette sensation électrisa le médecin qui dut se servir de toute sa volonté pour ne pas donner de coups de bassin. Il continua de masturber son brun en l'embrassant tendrement. Lorsque ce dernier fut assez détendu, il bougea son bassin pour le faire comprendre au blond, qui entama de lents vas et viens, accélérant progressivement.

Sherlock gémissait, criant parfois le prénom de son amant. La chaleur qui se répandait en lui et les frissons qui l'assaillaient l'empêchaient de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il s'agrippait aux draps et se cambrait. Les râles de plaisir de John attisait son désir. Le blond regardait l'autre, le visage rougi et le souffle court. Il stoppa tout mouvement, provoquant chez Holmes un regard mécontent et interrogateur. Il prit le détective par les coudes et le tira contre lui. Assis de cette manière, les sensations, dans le corps du brun, se décuplèrent. Il se crispa de plaisir, provoquant un long frisson dans le corps de son amant. Celui-ci se mit à bouger les hanches. Bientôt, la délivrance se fit sentir. Watson appliqua le même rythme que celui de ses coups de buttoirs sur le sexe de Holmes. Les deux amants se libérèrent quelques minutes plus tard, John en Sherlock et celui-ci sur leurs ventres. Leurs corps furent secoués et leurs cris se mêlèrent.

John regarda son détective et l'embrassa tendrement. Celui-ci fondit sous ce baiser empli d'amour. Puis le médecin se retira et allongea son amant épuisé sous les draps, avant de le rejoindre. Sherlock se blottit contre Watson et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien, même si beaucoup de questions tournaient dans son esprit. L'ancien militaire remarqua le tourment de son amour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …

- Sherlock, parlez-moi !, supplia le médecin.

- Vous devriez retourner auprès de Mary, elle doit vous attendre.

- Sherlock, je vous aime, sourit le blond.

- Hein ?, s'exclama le brun en se relevant sur ses coudes. Vous…

- M'aimez, compléta l'homme. Demain j'irai voir Mary pour mettre les choses au clair. Et je ferai transporter mes affaires ici.»

Watson eut pour seule réponse des lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes. Il sourit et prit Sherlock dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent au bout de quelques minutes.

Le lendemain matin, John Watson se réveilla le premier. Il s'extirpa du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de la pièce doucement, de manière à ne pas réveiller Sherlock. Il demanda à Mme Hudson de monter un petit déjeuner dans une heure. Regardant le désordre régnant dans la salle commune, le médecin se mit en tête de ranger un peu. Lorsqu'il trouva une boule de papier sous un des fauteuils, il l'ouvrit. Et il fut surpris de son contenu.

_Watson blessé pas prévu._

_Mais continuer mission._

_Watson réveillé : ne plus aller le voir._

_Attendre que Watson vienne à l'appartement_

_Convaincre Watson de quitter Mary pour moi: comment ? Le charmer ? Menacer de se suicider ?_

_Acceptation de Watson : pas sûr, risque de rejet._

Le dit Watson se mit à rire. Il aurait dû s'en doutait. C'était bien le style de Sherlock. Prenant le papier avec lui, il retourna dans la chambre. Son amant dormait toujours. Il posa la feuille sur l'oreiller inutilisé et retourna dans l'autre pièce.

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock sortit de la chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait vu le papier sur le coussin mais ne s'en souciait pas, bien qu'il était sûr de l'avoir mis à la poubelle. Watson l'accueillit avec un léger sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement et l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner, déposé par Mme Hudson quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'aurai du me douter que vous aviez tout planifié. Satisfait du résultat ?, sourit l'homme, en regardant tendrement son vis-à-vis.

- Comment avez-vous trouver mon jeu d'acteur ? Je dois avouer que vous êtes tombé dans mon piège la tête la première, lança Sherlock en regardant son médecin avec un air amusé.

- Piège remarquablement bien mis en œuvre, mais était-ce vraiment utile ?, avoua John.

- Cela aurait été beaucoup moins amusant pour moi, mon cher. Ha ! Quand je pense à cette pauvre Mary qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Cette pensée m'émerveille !

- Quand j'y pense, votre stratagème aurait été totalement inutile. Il n'aurait fallu que de quelques mots pour que je cède.

- Vous êtes bien trop facile à charmer, John.

- Je crois que je peux dire que c'est votre cas à vous aussi.»

John posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans une de ses paumes, en souriant d'un air taquin. Sherlock se releva légèrement et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amant.

« Seulement si c'est vous, John. »

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?<p>

Perso, je trouve que c'est un peu... fluffy. Mais à petite dose, ça fait pas de mal! ^^

Reviews?


End file.
